


It's a Match!!

by RandyQueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Peter Parker, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Harry Osborn, M/M, Online Dating, Other, Peter Parker has an Accent Kink, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, like always lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: Harley Keener had never used a dating app before Abbie had unwillingly signed him up of one. Now he's glad she did because he would have never had met Harry Parker but all things are all that they seem once Harry drops a significant bomb after they started talking. How does Harley react to the secret that Harry told him? I would tell you but that would be a (not-so-huge) spoiler
Relationships: Harley Keener & Harry Osborn, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Comments: 20
Kudos: 168





	It's a Match!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilacsAndLilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/gifts), [Maya_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/gifts), [ephemeralstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralstark/gifts), [censored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/gifts), [Shaderose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/gifts), [ProsperDemeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperDemeter/gifts), [angxlsgrxce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxlsgrxce/gifts), [Jos_lynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jos_lynn/gifts).



> I wanna say thanks to my discord fam for hyping me every time I dropped snippets of what I wrote. This has to be the fastest that I have written a one-shot so thank y'all so much!

Harley Keener was not one for dating apps. He preferred the old-fashioned meeting in the real world to the too-good-to-be-true catfish types.

So why was he on one of the many dating sites right now? Abbie had made him an account against his will and practically forced him to use it. So now he was swiping through different photos of guys who took to long to take one picture.

One profile popped up and Harley’s thumb stopped. The picture was of a guy holding a camera in his hands, his eyes almost closed by how wide his smile was. Brown curly hair that looked disheveled in the most perfect way.

_ Harry Parker _

_ 20, he/him, gay af, 15 mi away _

_ Looking for a real relationship _

Harley bit his lip as he considered whether or not to attempt a match with Harry. The longer he stared at the photo, the more he wanted to meet the man in the photo. His thumb tapped on the heart and he continued to search through different profiles.

After another five minutes, he put his phone down to get dinner started. Since he decided to move to New York for college, he couldn’t afford to eat out all the time. Tony had said that he would pay for anything he needed but Harley had declined. Although he had a sneaking suspicion that Stark had paid a portion of his tuition because it hadn’t cost him the fortune he saw online.

Harley was making pasta because he could make that last for three days. Is it healthy to eat pasta three times a day for three days in a row? No, but Harley would rather eat pasta for days than to go broke eating out of buying too many groceries.

The pasta was in the water cooking when his phone went off. He picked it up and saw that Harry and he had matched. He opened the app to see a message from Harry. He clicked on it.

**Harry:** _ Hey there _

**You:** _Hey to you too_

Harley cringed at himself. Was this how you’d respond to a message?

**Harry:** _I’m going to be straight with you (I’m not though), I want a relationship and not a random hook-up_

Harley laughed at the first part, appreciating the blunt honesty that Harry had. He figured that he should also tell the truth.

**You:** _ And I’m going to be honest, my sister created this profile for me. This is actually my first time on a dating app and I do want a relationship but maybe after we get to know each other more _

He stirred the pasta as he waited for a reply from Harry. Hopefully, he didn’t scare off the guy before they had even had a full conversation.

**Harry:** _I’m good with that, after all, relationships should build on friendships first_

Harley let out a breath of relief. Truth be told, he didn’t know anyone in New York other than Tony which sounded kind of sad the more you thought about it. Sure he had his classmates but they never talked outside of class or study groups.

**You:** _ Want to do 20 questions? _

**Harry:** _ Yeah, you want to go first? _

**You:** _ Sure. What’s your favorite hobby? _

**Harry:** _ Ooh, not asking about favorite colors? _

**Harry:** _ Jk, I like to learn new things _

**Harry:** _ What is your favorite holiday? _

**You:** _I LOVE to build things. All my life I’ve been building and taking apart things. I actually got a partial scholarship on building stuff_

**Harry:** _Really? Why a partial scholarship if you don’t mind me asking_

**You:** _I grew up in a small town in TN and wanted out of the town. Unfortunately, I wasn’t eligible for most of the scholarships so I applied to one I was and got it and now I’m in New York_

**Harry:** _I moved back to the states a few years back because I had to take over for my father’s company_

Harley set his phone down to strain the pasta. He wanted to ask what company but they had literally just met less than twenty minutes ago. He picked his phone up after he put the drained noodles in the pot along with the sauce and meat.

**You:** _ You lived in another country? That sounds so cool _

**Harry:** _Yeah, I went to boarding school in Europe_

**You:** _ As much as I would love to continue to talk, I’ve gotta go and have dinner. Talk to you later? _

**Harry:** _I look forward to it. We have to finish our games after all_

Harley smiled and set his phone down. Maybe getting a dating app wasn’t that bad.

For the next month, Harley and Harry had messaged practically every day. Harley had learned somethings like how Harry knew a few different languages, was in college for business, loved traveling to places, lost his uncle a few years ago, and loved photography.

In turn, Harley had told him about growing as the gay kid in a small town in Tenessee, how much he loved Abbie, and how he wanted to one day invent something that could help people. 

Harley had found himself really liking Harry over the weeks they had talked. He had found himself laughing a bit more and smiling easier all because of one guy.

**Harry:** _ how are u doin 2day? _

One thing that still confused Harley was the stark contrast of grammar during some of the conversations. Harry would switch to text speech midway through a conversation only to switch back moments later but Harley decided to not ask about it because he did the same thing with Abbie.

**You:** _ I’m doing pretty well. I’ve gotten my assignments done for the week and I’m going to meet up with a friend today _

**Harry:** _ ooh, hope u have fun! _

**You:** _ I’m gonna miss talking to you though :( _

**Harry:** _ I’ll miss you too. We can still talk tonight after you get home _

There it was, the grammar switch again. Harley ignored it and smiled.

**You:** _ I’ll be thinking of you! Bye! _

**Harry:** _ bye _

  
  


Later that night, Harley heated up a bowl of soup that he had made. He and Harry were texting each other like they had promised.

**You:** _ I swear, Tony has no filter when he hasn’t slept in three days _

**Harry:** _ But he really called you a potato? Like to your face? _

**You:** _ Okay, this actually needs some backstory first. When I was like 12, I had been home alone bc my mom was at work and my sister was at a sleepover. I had been sleeping in my room when I heard a noise from my garage so I grabbed my potato gun. I went into my garage to see what happened and Tony’s laying on the couch inside. He had obviously hadn’t thought anyone was home. I had the potato gun pointed at him and he had thought it wasn’t powerful enough to launch so I shot it to the side to prove him wrong. _

**Harry:** _ thats y he called u potato? bc you pointed a potato gun at him? _

**You:** _ Pretty much. Now he calls me that anytime he’s sleep-deprived. There’s potato boy, menace, and kid. I kinda deserve it after I gave him like three panic/anxiety attacks all in a few hours _

**Harry:** _ Sometimes I fear you and this is one of those times _

**You:** _ I live to create fear but the funny thing is that I’m actually allergic to potatoes _

**Harry:** _ You- _

**Harry:** _ u created a POTATO gun and ur allergic??? _

**Harry:** _ And now this is one of the times that I am concerned about you _

**You:** _ Aww, you care about me _

**You:** _ I’ve made it my mission to create chaos when I was younger and a potato gun seemed like the best option _

**Harry:** _ I can’t even begin to comprehend what goes on in your mind _

**Harry:** _ Not to worry you or anything but I have to tell you something that I should have said from the start _

Harley’s heart dropped. Even though Harry said to not worry, Harley still felt the need to. What had Harry kept from him?

**Harry:** _ I don’t even know how to say it _

**Harry:** _ Fuck _

Now Harley was even more worried. Harry rarely cursed and he only did so when he was frustrated at himself.

**Harry:** _ I have a bf and we are looking for a third person to add to our relationship. We didn’t want to come forward immediately and scare people away _

Harry was in a relationship? Harley’s mind repeated it on a loop. Here he was, catching feeling for a man who was taken. A man who was on a  _ dating _ app.

**Harry:** _ Just hear me out for a moment, please. We’re poly and we’ve talked about it for months and we agreed that we would be open to having someone join us. We want it to be an everything type of relationship. We didn’t want hookups. We wanted to make sure that we could both like the same person and we do. We like you so much, Harley, that it kind of scares us _

Harley reread the message over and over again. The difference in grammar suddenly made sense. Harry and his boyfriend were both texting him this entire time.

**Harry:** _we’re srry we didnt tell u sooner. We wanted to make sure that we liked u and we rlly rlly do_

And there was the boyfriend. The boyfriend that Harley had texted after waking up from nightmares from Tenessee. The boyfriend who texted him at early hours, crying about his uncle or his own nightmares. Or was it actually Harry? Who was who?

**Harry:** _ We really should have told you from the start. So here’s a pic of the both of us. My name is actually Harry Osborn but I used Peter’s last name. I’m on the left and Peter the right _

Instead of looking at the picture, Harley closed the app. He needed to think about this.

Three days later, Harley was texting his sister.

**Germ:** _ So ur telling me that Harry has secret bf and they never told you _

**Harley:** _ Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying _

**Germ:** _ Do you know what either of them look like? _

**Harley:** _ He sent a pic of them but I’m scared to open it _

**Germ:** _ Well, look at it. You said that Harry’s last name was Osborn? And that his boyfriend was Peter Parker? _

**Harley:** _ Yeah, that’s what he told me _

**Germ:** _ You scored big time. You HAVE to look at the pic or search their names up _

**Harley:** _ You know what they look like??? _

**Germ:** _ Just look at the pic, dumbass _

Harley rolled her eyes and opened the app back up. In the inbox sat the picture that Harley hadn’t looked at. He took in a breath and clicked on it. 

His heart felt like it stopped. The two men were absolutely gorgeous. The guy on the left, Harry, had dark red hair that was styled in a way that caused his blue eyes to pop. His cheeks were red and his face was scrunched up with laughter. The guy on the right, Peter, was the same guy from the profile pic. His hair was just as messy and curly and his brown eyes sparkled with mirth as his face had a slightly red hue.

They looked so happy. Their arms were wrapped around each other with their heads leaned closed, it looked as if they were in their own world and Harley desperately wanted to be apart of it. 

**Harley:** _ Fucking hell. They’re gorgeous _

**Germ:** _ And pretty famous too. Harry took over his father’s company, Oscorp, and Peter works closely with Tony Stark _

Peter worked with Tony? Harley could have passed Peter at any time in the past month. Harley felt his brain short circuit at the thought of how close he was to them. And Harry now owns Oscorp.  _ The _ Oscorp that Tony hates. The Oscorp CEO that Peter, who works with Tony, is dating. That was hilarious.

**Harley:** _ I COULD HAVE SEEN THEM AT ANY TIME??? _

**Germ:** _ Don’t you have two boys to talk to rn _

**Harley:** _ YES _

With slightly shaky hands, Harley went back to the dating app and opened the messages between Harley, Harry, and Peter.

**You:** _ You are right, you should have told me from the beginning but I forgive you both. I know that you wanted to keep it on the DL so I wouldn’t scare off and I’ll admit it. I was a bit scared at first but I spent some time thinking and I really like you. I know that the info I have is a mix of both of y’all but I want to continue with what we have. If you want to meet up, I’ll be in the park in between Oscorp and SI at 4pm tomorrow. (We also have to talk about the fact that the Tony I was talking about is Peter’s boss) _

**Harry:** _ We’ll be there. God, we missed you so much _

**Harry:** _ so so much _

He turned off the app with a wide smile despite the nerves he could feel building up. Tomorrow he’s going to meet Harry and Peter.

Harley shuffled in his spot at the park. He couldn’t believe that he was meet with Harry and his boyfriend today. While he knew Harry more than Peter, Harley hoped that being together with them would go really well because he found himself falling for Harry and the way he described Peter.

He glanced at his phone to check the time. He was five minutes early. He slipped his phone into his pocket and looked around. His eyes were searching for two familiar faces from the picture that he had practically memorized from how many times he looked at it.

Around him were strangers, going about their day and not paying any attention to him. He looked around more before his eyes stopped on two men walking towards him with their hands clasped.

Harley’s heart, much like when Harry had first sent a picture of him and his boyfriend, felt as if it stopped the moment his eyes landed on them. The pictures did them no justice.

The unruliness of Peter’s hair was more pronounced in real life than the pictures and the exact opposite of Harry’s perfectly styled hair. Harley immediately wanted to run his hands through both of their hair to see how soft it was.

While staring at them, Peter had noticed him and was pulling Harry over to Harley. Soon enough, the two stood in front of Harley with wide grins.

“Hi,” Harley breathed out.

Peter’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh my god, you have an accent.”

“Peter,” Harry said, laughter in his voice. Was that a British accent that Harley had heard? “You and your accents.”

Harley bit his lip at the information he gathered in just a few moments processed. “You like accents, darling?”

“Can we keep him?” Peter struggled to say through his blush and the hands covering his face.

Harry was laughing deeply know. “If he wants to be in a relationship with us then yes, love.”

“I want that,” Harley said honestly. “I’ve thought a lot on it and I would really like to be with the both of y’all.”

“Oh my god, he says ‘y’all’,” Peter whispered.

Harley chuckled. “There’s a lot more I can whisper in you’re ear if you’d like that.”

“I had no idea he could get this red,” Harry said, looking impressed as Peter’s head dropped onto his shoulder with a whine and a darkening face. “We will definitely have fun later.”

“I’m sure we will,” Harley let his eyes drag down their bodies.

Peter and Harry’s grip on each other tightened slightly. Harley had only noticed because of how closely he looked at each of them.

“Let’s start from the beginning,” Harry said, holding his hand out. “Hi, my name’s Harry Osborn and this is my boyfriend, Peter Parker. Would you like to go on a date with both of us?”

With a small laugh, Harley took Harry’s hand and pulled him and Peter closer. “I would love to.”

“Then let’s go find a restaurant,” Peter said, moving to grab Harley’s hand.

Harry grabbed his other hand. “How does Italian sound?”

Despite the fact that Harley had spaghetti this morning, he nodded. “As long as I’m with y’all, it’s gonna be perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this! I had this thought in my head for a bit before I started to write it. I only had two points down:  
> -Hk and HO are online dating  
> -HO is using PP as his profile pic  
> and this fic sprouted out faster than I could ever imagine. From the beginning I wanted it to be Harley/Peter/Harry with established Peter/Harry looking for a third. I apologize if I got anything wrong about poly relationships. I've never been apart of one or know anyone who has. All of my knowledge comes from what I've read in fics.


End file.
